


Meet the Family

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Multi, tyrell family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras, Margaery, and Willas bring home their respective partners to meet the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

Loras laughed as he watched his boyfriend change his tie for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. Trust him to have a boyfriend that could spend hours in front of a mirror. Loras himself had finished getting dressed almost half an hour previously, and had opted for a hoodie and jeans. “Ren, come on!” He glanced down at his watch. “We have to be there in, like, fifteen minutes! And it’s going to take a half hour to get there!”

Renly pouted. “Well, I’ve got to make a good impression, don’t I?”

Loras huffed. “You say this as if you don’t spend half your time there anyway. The only difference is that this time you’re going as my boyfriend.”

“Still.” Renly was quiet for a moment, and Loras almost thought he’d won.”Just one more tie? I think I should go with the teal after all. It looks best with my eyes.”

Loras narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Ren, we’re leaving, your tie be damned.” He looked Renly up and down. “You look ravishing already. We’re going to sneak up to my room while we’re there . . . but only if we leave now.”

Renly’s pout deepened, but he made no move to grab the latest tie. “Fine.”

“Now can we go? Please?” Loras asked -- begged, really, but he would never admit to something quite so undignified even if he was dressed casually while his boyfriend dressed up. “Gran will be pissed if we’re any later.”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Margaery kissed Sansa and ran her hands down her back. Sansa tried to turn away, but Margaery whispered in her ear, “Sans, we have time before we have to get ready. Besides, my family will understand. I doubt Loras and Willas will be on time either. We should make the most of this time.”

“Margy, I just really, really don’t want to be late. They’re your family!”Sansa tried to avoid Margaery’s next kiss but failed miserably. After a moment, Sansa tried protesting again. “Margy!”

Margaery pulled away, smirking. “Whatever is the matter?” 

Sansa scowled, but a blush crept along her cheekbones. “I don’t want to be late!”

“We. Have. Time.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss. When Margaery noticed that Sansa still looked doubtful, she added, “Please? One more round?” She leaned forward and nibbled on Sansa’s earlobe.

Sansa moaned before muttering, “Fine,” and reclaiming Margaery’s lips.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

“Oberyn, we really need to be on time,” Willas protested, trying to maneuver his wheel his wheelchair to the door even with his boyfriend holding onto the back of it. Naturally, it didn’t work.He craned his neck to glare up at Oberyn.

“Nonsense, there’s always a bit more time,” Oberyn countered with a smirk.

“Says the man with eight daughters,” Willas pointed out. “You do want to make a good impression on my family, right? And you are aware that they basically already hate you?” He gestured to his wheelchair as evidence of that fact. 

Oberyn rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s go. But mark my words, Tyrell. We’re leaving early.” 

Willas just smiled up at him. “As you wish.” There was a moment of silence. “Okay, can we hurry already. Please?” He glanced down at his watch. “And kill the bowtie. Gran hates bowties.”

Oberyn gave Willas an unimpressed look and straightened his bowtie without removing it. “You have a lot to learn, dear Tyrell. Bowties are cool.” He smirked and started pushing the wheelchair towards the door. “Besides, I know you like it.”

Willas blushed. It was true. He would have retorted, but he decided that he ought to keep his mouth shut in case whatever he said made Oberyn stop the wheelchair.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

As it happened, Loras and Renly were the first to arrive (even leaving late and pulling over once for a quickie). The door was opened by Garlan, who stood next to his wife, Leonette, and slightly in front of his parents and grandmother. “Well, well, Renly Baratheon.” He turned to Loras and smiled before turning to his father. “You owe me five gold dragons.” He turned to his grandmother. “And you owe me ten. I told you Loras would be the first to show up.”

Loras gaped at his brother. “Since when has it been okay to make bets about my love life?” He scowled and slipped his hand into Renly’s. 

“Since you’ve been my brother,” Garlan answered. “All of us except Dad guessed you and Renly were a thing, so Dad owes everyone five. And Gran owes me ten because she said Margy’d be first to arrive.” Then, he cast a furtive look at his grandmother, and then mouthed, “I told you all to come an hour early.”

Loras just glared, and Renly kissed his cheek before shaking his head at Loras’s brother. “Seriously?” 

“Well, Renly and Mr. Renly-to-be, come right on in. Party starts soon,” Garlan declared, leading the way into the living room. There was an awkward silence as the entire family sat down in the sitting room.

“So,” Mace Tyrell began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Loras, how long have you know you’re gay?”

“Since I was twelve,” Loras dead-panned. 

“Wait, you didn’t tell them you were gay?” Renly asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Loras just smiled sheepishly.

“Right . . .” Mace said, clearing his throat.

“Most of us suspected,” Garlan chimed in at the same time, earning him a smack from his wife.

“Behave,” she hissed at him, and he rolled his eyes. Renly and Loras sent them a joint glare for interrupting.

Alerie jumped in, and Mace gave her a grateful look. “How long have the pair of you been together?” 

Loras and Renly exchanged glances, both knowing that the truth would probably not please the close-and-lovey-dovey-Tyrell-clan. Probably. Renly motioned for Loras to speak. “Traitor,” Loras grumbled. “Right, uh, since my sophomore year in highschool, so about six years?” 

Everyone collectively blinked. Apparently, no one had any idea what to say to that one. Fortunately, the doorbell decided to miraculously transform into a knight in shining armor and kill the awkward silence with a loud ring.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Margaery and Sansa stood outside the door, more-or-less on time. Margaery could tell Sansa was nervous -- she kept fixing her hair and dress. It would have been more adorable to Margaery if she herself weren’t so nervous. She so wanted Sansa to like her family (she figured it was out of the question that her family would like Sansa).

She was excited to meet her brothers’ significant others and had been curious about them for nigh-on ages now. She was just about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened. Loras and Garlan opened the door. “Hey, Margy!” Loras exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. “And who’s this?”

“My girlfriend, Sansa,” Margaery answered with a grin. Unlike Loras, she’d come out to her family years back, so no one was surprised by the fact her significant other was female. Renly came to the door at that.

“Sansa?” he greeted, sounding utterly surprised, and at the same time, Margaery asked Loras, “You’re dating Renly?”

“Yes, Margy, Ren’s my boyfriend,” Loras told his sister. She had been the only one he’d told when he’d figured out he was gay years in the past, mostly because she helped him with the fact, and he’d never seen it as important to “come out.” He’d figured he was who he was, and it was up to everyone else to figure it out.

“Hey, Ren,” Sansa exclaimed, pulling her long-time friend into a hug.

“I didn’t know you were dating Margaery,” Renly stated.

“Yeah, well,” Sansa mumbled, blushing as red as her hair. “You didn’t tell me you were dating Loras until it’d already been a couple years, so I don’t have to tell you when I’m dating Margy right away, do I?”

Renly pulled a face. “I guess not”

Margaery turned to Sansa. “Wait a minute, you knew for certain?” 

Sansa shrugged sheepishly, and the boys in the doorway gestured for them to come in. Everyone settled back down on the couches, Sansa sitting almost in Margaery’s lap, and Loras stretched out on the adjacent one with his head in Renly’s lap.

Mace, Alerie, and Olenna looked Sansa up and down. “This one’s a Tully through and through,” Olenna decided. 

“I’m a Stark!” Sansa protested, looking to both Margaery and Renly for help. Both just stared back at her, not willing to contradict the Queen of Thorns.

Olenna turned back to Renly and Loras. “You haven’t said how the pair of you got together.”

Sansa smiled at Margaery, relief evident on her face. Margaery was not so relieved -- Olenna at least knew Renly, and she still was asking questions. What would she do with Sansa, whom she didn’t know so well?

“So, basically, remember how Margy was all upset after Renly rejected her?” Loras asked, confidently. Margaery suspected that most of said confidence was bravado. The family didn’t take kindly to people who hurt their own, after all. “Well, so I went to go beat him up for it, but when I started yelling at him, he told me he was gay and that was literally the only reason any man would refuse her. We became friends after that and started going out.”

Olenna nodded. It was plain on her face that she was judging Renly (and Loras). While Margaery was generally Olenna’s favorite, it still made Margaery anxious about what questions she would ask her and Sansa.

The silence as everyone waited on Olenna was nearly deafening. “He spends too much time on his clothes, but he’ll work so long as he can keep Loras in line.” 

Loras and Renly kissed, but the family’s attention was swiftly turned to Margaery and Sansa. Margaery loved attention, but even she shifted in her seat. Sansa was nearly as red as he Tully-red hair. Margaery twined her hand in Sansa’s hair.

“So, tell me about yourself, girl,” Olenna instructed Sansa. Sansa looked to Margaery for help.

“Uh, I’m northern . . . .I like Disney movies, uh, and reading. Sometimes. I go to U of King’s with Margy, and we had a couple core classes together and became friends. I’m getting a BA in Film, so we don’t have classes together now, but yeah, so we started going out a couple months ago. Um, what else?” Sansa’s look became increasingly desperate as she spoke, but Margaery didn’t dare interrupt. “My family’s pretty close. There’s a lot of us though -- Robb, me, Arry, Bran, Rickon, Mariah, and Cregard. There’s also Jon, our cousin, and the foster kid, Theon, too. All of us through Rickie, plus Jon, have dogs. Mom and Dad think it’s a bit of a nightmare actually.” She chuckled at that. “And so yeah.”

Olenna gave an unimpressed sound. “A bit vapid,” she decided after a much-shorter-but-still-oh-so-horrifyingly-agonizing pause. 

Margaery frowned at her grandmother, not thrilled with her assessment. “That’s just because you’re terrifying, gran.”

“Mmm,” Olenna agreed, and Margaery could see the corners of her lips curl up in a self-satisfied smirk.

The doorbell rang loudly, multiple times.

“Seven hells,” Olenna cursed. “They just keep coming, don’t they?”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Willas couldn’t help but bounce his good leg as he waited for the door to be opened. He really wished Oberyn would stop ringing the damned bell, but no, apparently not ringing the bell was too much to ask. Willas had already tried -- thrice. It was rather pointless. Still, insanity might be trying again and again expecting a different result, but hoping for a different result was not, and hoping was exactly what Willas was doing when he begged, “Can you please just not?”

Oberyn looked down at him and shook his head. “Nope!” And then he proceeded to press the doorbell again. Willas groaned.

There was a shout from inside that sounded suspiciously like, “Fuck the hell off! We’re coming, alright?!” Willas decided it was safe to assume that Loras had already arrived -- and that was a surprise since Loras was never on time for whatever excuse he came up with on that particular day.

The door opened, and Willas saw, to his dismay, that it was Loras answering the door. He’d hoped to convince the less volatile members of his family that Oberyn was okay before trying to defend his boyfriend against his youngest brother. But alas, that was not to be.

There was a call from within. “Lor, everything alright out there?” Renly? Everyone had bet that Loras and Renly were an item except Mace (because their dad was mistakenly under the impression that Loras was gynesexual) and Willas, who thought it was a bit uncouth to bet on people’s love lives. That being said, he had encouraged his other family members to bet that Renly and Loras were together. And lo! He had been right (not that the pair had exactly made that hard). 

Of course, he was drawn back to the present when Loras growled, “Seven fucking hells, no!” He turned to Willas. “What the fuck are you doing with Oberyn Martell?!”

Willas heard Renly curse (which he himself was considering doing), and heard a thunder of footsteps. Willas guessed that Loras’s words had gotten the attention of more than just Renly’s. _Why did nothing ever go as planned?_ he wondered, groaning aloud. A moment later, his hypothesis was proven correct, and he was faced by Margaery, Sansa ( _What was she even doing here?!_ ), Renly, Garlan, Leonette, Olenna, Alerie, and Mace. 

_Gods be good!_ he thought, eyes widening. _Everyone?!_ He then promptly facepalmed. “Oberyn is my boyfriend.”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Loras gaped. He was just coming to two realizations:

{1} Willas was gay  
{2} Oberyn had somehow bewitched his brother

The second one was a problem. He frowned. From the sound of the footsteps, he would say that his family generally objected to Oberyn’s presence as much as he did. 

“Will, sweetie, you do know that that man’s the reason you’re in that chair, right?” Alerie asked, her voice laden with concern.

Willas, who Loras would name as the nicest of his siblings, glared at their mother. “Yes, mom. I’m not an idiot. I know. And I happen to have forgiven him too.”

Loras frowned. Something had to be wrong with his brother, he was sure of it, but he nearly died of shock when Renly said, “And before you ask, Oberyn, I haven’t been able to do anything more about your lawsuit. My brother’s being a stubborn arse and not letting it go through.”

Oberyn nodded at Renly. “I need vengeance --”

“For what the Lannisters did to your sister and her kids, I know. Believe me, I know. But my brother is in _dear_ old Tywin’s debt, so it’s a work in progress,” Renly answered, curling his lip in distaste. Renly was the head of the Seven Kingdoms Law Firm as well as a lawyer, and his cousin was king while his brother had miraculously (or tragically) become Prime Minister (and had done literally nothing to rule as he was supposed to and had left that job unofficially to a group of men, including Renly, whom he _affectionately_ referred to as his “Small Council”).

Oberyn nodded. Loras stared at Renly, eyes wide. _Renly_ knew Oberyn? 

“Ren, why are you helping him?” Loras asked. “He hurt my brother!” Loras looked a bit murderous then and looked about ready to punch something.

“Lor,” Renly said, trying to draw his boyfriend into a hug. Loras scowled at him and tried to escape, but Renly was firm and held him. Grudgingly, Loras settled into Renly’s arms, still glaring at him. “Loras.” His voice dropped into a whisper. “Can you listen to me?”

Loras glared at him and rolled his eyes irritably. “No, Renly, I can’t do that, Renly.” Renly pressed a kiss to his brow, and Loras hissed.

“Good,” Renly stated as if Loras were a perfectly agreeable soul. “Try to give Oberyn the benefit of the doubt. It’s -- he did not mean for the accident to happen, I’ll tell you that. Will you give him the benefit of the doubt for me, Lor?” He pulled back just enough that Loras could stare at his eyes.

Loras glared and pouted for nearly a minute before mumbling, “Fine.” Then he glanced at Oberyn. “Can I just punch him though? Just once.” Loras gave Renly his most pleading look.

Renly glanced at Oberyn. “Fine, but just one, okay?” Loras was pleased with how satisfying landing his fist on Oberyn’s face was. Oberyn gasped and clutched his face and shot Renly a betrayed look. 

Loras ignored how everyone was gaping. Though Renly was a regular at Highgarden, his family had never seen Renly and Loras interact as boyfriends. 

“Well, I doubt I need to invite you into your own home,” Alerie eventually managed, still clearly stunned.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Margaery and Sansa followed the others back to the living room (one of the many in Highgarden). Awkward silence reigned as the walked down the halls and even as they sat. Even Renly looked uncomfortable, and he dealt with worse on a daily basis if the stories of the Seven Kingdoms Law Firm and the tales were to be believed.

Eventually, after what seemed to be ages, Willas was the one who broke the silence. “Someone say something please.” It was so nervous that Margaery wondered if that sound came from a Tyrell and not Sansa or her mother or Leonette, who were generally the more nervous, self-conscious ones in the Tyrell family, extended addition. 

Renly, once again it seemed, saved the day. “So, Loras and I were considering moving in together.” And just like that, the tension was relieved, and the family was left fawning over Renly and Loras’s relationship. 

Only about half an hour later, Alerie and Garlan stood up announcing that it was time to go start cooking. Margaery pouted when Sansa hopped to her feet. “Can I help? Please? I like cooking.” 

Then it was just Margaery herself, Mace, Olenna, Willas, Oberyn, Leonette, Loras, and Renly left in the room. Margaery had nearly hoped that her mother and brother would say no, so that she wasn’t left here alone with her girlfriend off alone with other members of her family. She huffed quietly. 

“Well,” Loras declared with a decisive tug on Renly’s arm, “We’re going to go set the table and then hang out in the gardens.” He smiled at his family before tugging on Renly’s arm again until his boyfriend stood up. Margaery just chuckled at her older brother. 

Leonette, too, smiled fondly. Oberyn raised his eyebrows. “No doubt they’re going to ignore both the table and the gardens.” Willas elbowed him. 

Mace turned red and sputtered. Olenna then chuckled, “Don’t be so prudish, son. Everyone does it.” She leaned her head back on the couch. “Forgive me, I must sleep ere dinner.” Margaery knew that she was just going to pretend to sleep while listening intently. 

Mace stared at Oberyn and Willas. Oberyn and Willas stared awkwardly back. Margaery nearly decided that the tension was too much to bear and nearly decided to go help in the kitchens -- she hated cooking with a passion.

“So how did --” Mace flapped his arm in the general direction of the two boys “--happen?” Margaery bit her lip to keep from laughing at her father’s awkwardness.

“Ummmmmm,” Willas said painfully awkwardly, “Oberyn came to apologize and we just kept talking, so yeah. And then a few weeks later he asked me out to go horseback riding.” He paused and flushed violently. “NOT A EUPHEMISM!”

“Wasn’t it?” Oberyn asked, stretching out lazily.

Willas opted to ignore him while Mace sputtered. “And then it just went from there.”

Mace nodded his head and did his best not to look utterly horrified. Margaery decided that she definitely missed Sansa. 

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. “Hey, Margy!” 

“Sans!” Margaery exclaimed, turning in her girlfriend’s arms so that she could return the hug. “Why don’t we step out onto the deck?”

Sansa nodded her assent, and they stepped outside.

“Gar and Mom weren’t too horrible to you, were they?” She frowned. Her mother and middle brother were generally not too horrible, but Margaery couldn’t help but worry since it was the first time they were meeting her. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. Margaery could imagine her snorting, but Sansa really was too dignified for that. “As if. Once your mother realized I could cook, she was practically fawning over me. I liked it.”

Margaery smiled. Attention was certainly something Sansa liked, and it was something Margaery made the most of on a regular basis. “And what about Garlan?” She adored Garlan, but he didn’t fawn like their mother.

“Apart from teasing me?” Sansa asked, almost smirking -- _smirking_ \-- at Margaery. “He was worse than your mother and proceeded to tell me embarrassing stories about you. Like that one time you were three and ate all the sweets in your pantry, and --”

“Gods, Sansa, can you not?” Margaery begged, pouting. She drew Sansa into a kiss to shut her up. It worked. Spectacularly. “Let’s find somewhere more private.” Sansa nodded, and then they were off trying to find a better place. After a few minutes of looking, Margaery realized that she knew the best spot. 

They arrived a couple minutes later and were scarred for life. 

They arrived to see Loras on his knees in front of Renly. Renly, whose face was screwed up in pleasure, his eyes shut. 

Margaery made a choking sound while Sansa shut her eyes and blushed as red as her hair. Renly’s eyes snapped open, and very carefully, to save Renly’s limited modesty, Loras stood up. Renly quickly fixed his attire and came to stand beside Loras. Both men were blushing furiously. 

Loras glared at Margaery and Sansa before glaring. “You saw nothing!” he snarled. “You will say nothing!” 

Sansa nodded quickly, but Margaery did not. “So, brother, you’re okay with the flowers watching, but it’s only a problem when it’s us? Or did you just not know how to give a decent blowjob and the flowers were helping you?” She smirked as Loras hissed at her. She wasn’t finished. “Or were the flowers part of some messed up threesome?”

“Come on, Ren. We don’t have to listen to this!” Loras declared, pulling Renly away. _I’ll get you back for this, Margy!_ he mouthed as they retreated.

“Come back when you’ve deflowered yourselves!” Margaery called after them. Loras turned around just long enough to flick her off. Margaery turned to Sansa. “Well, that rather spoiled the mood. Head back?”

Sansa laced her hand through Margaery’s. “Definitely.”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Willas and Oberyn had excused themselves shortly after Margaery and Sansa so that Willas could show Oberyn around. It had been a relief to escape the awkwardness caused by his father. Willas was actually quite surprised by how smoothly things had gone, though that was clearly just because Renly had taken control of the situation. Really, before that, Willas had not been so sure about his younger brother’s friend and thought him a worthless dandy despite his fine and dubitable titles. Now, he could see Renly’s merits.

What Willas was not understanding was why Renly and Loras were ignoring Margaery and Sansa and vice versa. 

Olenna, having awoken from her “nap”, was looking at the four in concern. “What the hell is your lot’s problem? Pull it together. No one likes sulking at the dinner table.” Or, rather, what passed as concern from Olenna Tyrell.

Immediately, all four put on identical matching smiles while Willas and everyone else had to stifle laughter. Still neither set glanced at the others. This, Willas thought, was odd. Usually Margaery and Loras were the closest of the siblings. 

Dinner passed awkwardly, everyone making harmless small talk as best they could while some of the people were ignoring each other. Willas could swear he saw Sansa cast a furtive glance at Renly at one point, and Loras notice it and scowl while Renly turned slightly pink. Interesting. 

Then, finally, they got up to get dessert. Sansa and Margaery leapt from their seats as if they had been waiting for the moment. Everyone else followed behind a bit more slowly. Willas would have expected he’d be the last to leave (even though Oberyn had offered to bring him dessert so he wouldn’t need to bother), but to his surprise, Renly and Loras seemed to be staying behind.

“Something wrong?” Willas asked as he was about to leave the room.

Loras shook his head emphatically. “Nope. Just wanted some _time_ with Ren.” Renly gifted Willas with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

“Alright,” Willas said, turning away just as Loras kissed Renly. He wheeled himself to the kitchen. Oberyn gave him a quick kiss. 

Oberyn smiled appreciatively at him. “We’re leaving after dessert so we can go for seconds.” He raised his eyebrows, and Willas blushed. 

“Alright then.” Willas took a deep breath then -- usually Oberyn was the one who did the overt flirting. “Dessert-to-go then?”

Oberyn smirked. “Now _there’s_ a thought.”

“Will!” a voice cried from the other room, “You coming or should we, you know, eat without you guys because you think it’s a good idea to christen the kitchen?” 

Willas scowled. “Gar! We’ll be there in a mo’. We’re leaving directly after, though.” He looked up at Oberyn. “Push me back into the dining room, would you? I don’t want to murder my actual dessert trying to do it myself.”

Oberyn rolled his eyes and ruffled Willas’s hair, but he did obey, and a moment later, they were back in the room with everyone. Everyone wasn’t waiting quite as much as Garlan had implied; Sansa and Margaery hadn’t quite managed to sit down yet. The pair of girls only sat down after Willas had been wheeled to the table and Oberyn had sat down.

“So, Oberyn,” Olenna said the second everyone had sat back down, “I’ve heard you have eight daughters.”

Willas was proud to see that Oberyn didn’t look even a bit phased. “Yes. Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza.” 

“And are their mothers in the picture then?”

“Uh, no. Not for a long time, and they never will be. I have full custody.”

“You’re welcome!” Renly chimed in.

Everyone looked at him with mildly unimpressed looks, and Renly just shrugged unapologetically. 

There was silence for a few minutes before Oberyn asked, “And what happened to you husband, Ole Girl?”

Even Renly gaped at Oberyn’s question. Willas just facepalmed. “Oberyn, can you please not?”

Oberyn just smirked, and Olenna brushed off Willas’s protest. “You can keep him so long as he doesn’t go crashing anymore cars anytime soon. My husband managed to drive his car off a cliff, the idiot.”

Oberyn raised his eyebrows. “With you as his wife, I can’t imagine why.”

“And having as many children as yourself, I suppose it’s no wonder you tried to crash your car to escape,” Olenna retorted. 

Willas and Renly traded looks, both rather uncomfortable with the scenario. Willas wanted to disappear into the floor. Willas would also appreciate it if Loras and Leonette and Margaery would kindly stop laughing. 

Renly stood up and winked at Willas. “Why, this was a lovely dessert. How about we go to the kitchen to clean up now?”

Oberyn nodded. “Yes, Willas and I were just leaving soon, weren’t we.” 

Willas flashed Renly a grateful smile. Olenna stayed put, but Mace, Alerie, Leonette, Garlan, and Loras stood up immediately. Willas frowned. _Why were Margaery and Sansa still sitting down?_

“What the Seven gods-damned Hells did you two do?!” Margaery shouted at Loras and Renly as she struggled to get out of her chair. All attempts at standing, Willas noted, resulted in the chair coming with her. Sansa didn’t seem to even be bothering to try and had just decided to sit and glare at the culprits.

Renly shrugged apologetically and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Lor here felt the need for a bit of petty revenge. So yeah, you’re now glued to the chairs.” So that was why they had stayed in the room after everyone else had left to get dessert. And here Willas had been thinking Renly was a generally harmless guy who kept everyone else out of trouble!

Sansa sniffed. “I’m pretty sure you could get sued for this!”

Renly raised his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. “You could try.”

Margaery cut in, still clearly angry at Loras and Renly for the prank they’d pulled. “But we won’t because we’re going to be nice, right Sans? Unlike _some_ people we know.”

Renly pouted. “ I said sorry!” 

At the same moment, Loras with a hopeful smile on his face asked, “So we’re even, right?”

Everyone left in the room facepalmed. Willas was pretty sure the others, even though they were out of the room, were somehow facepalming too.

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed this. Any comments and whatnot are appreciated.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the mentioned two OC younger Starks are because the books kept saying stuff that made me think there would be more Starks if the shit hadn't hit the fan.
> 
> I want to write more in this 'verse, so I shall list potential fics below, and I would appreciate it if you all would say which you would like to see.
> 
> {1} Renly and Loras meet  
> {2} Loras meets the Baratheon family  
> {3} Night out with Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, Beth, Alla, Megga, and Elinor  
> {4} Renly proposes to Loras  
> {5} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {6} Five times Renly and Loras had to stay at the other's house  
> {7} Margaery meets the Starks  
> {8} How Margaery got rid of Joffrey  
> {9} Garlan and Leonette's disaster-filled wedding  
> {10} Five times girls tried to ask Loras or Renly out and the one time they asked each other
> 
> You input shall always be appreciated!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
